fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gullinkambi/Script
Part 1: A Rousing Blast Before Battle * Alfonse: Wh...where are we? * Peony: This is the realm of fantasy...the dream beneath dreams... Dream-King Freyr lives here! * Freyr: ... * Sharena: Oh, wow! This is...him? * Peony: King Freyr... King Freyr? * Freyr: ... * Peony: ...He's sleeping. But that's normal! As the Dream-King, he's always sleeping—and dreaming! * Alfonse: So, then...are we to wait for him to wake? If we want to speak with him, I mean... * Freyr: No need...young mortal... * Sharena: Is...is he talking in his sleep?! * Freyr: Within dreams...all things are possible. But you are here with a purpose. Allow me to answer your question. To wake from this dream...you will need this. * Alfonse: We need...a horn? * Freyr: It is the horn Gullinkambi. Its tones, when sounded, will rouse you from your slumber. Picture the world outside the dream, and wish to return. Then, sound a blast on the horn. Do that, and your time of awakening will be at hand. * Sharena: Then we'll all be able to wake up! Let's go already! * Freyr: Wait. The time and place to sound the horn...is neither here nor now. First...dökkálfar have sneaked into Ljósálfheimr, the realm of dreams. Their presence is corrupting. You must remove them before the horn will sound. The horn will not sound outside the bounds of Ljósálfheimr either. This is the only way. * Peony: We can handle that, King Freyr! After all, I'm a ljósálfar, so I know my way around Ljósálfheimr. We'll teach those dökkálfar a lesson for spreading all those terrible nightmares in our home! * Freyr: There are two dökkálfar making their way through Ljósálfheimr... Peony can lead you to them. * Alfonse: Thank you, Dream-King Freyr. Now, I have one final thing to ask... It's about a friend of ours... * Freyr: Ah. Of course. You seek knowledge of Kiran's location. ...Unfortunately, that is one thing I do not know. * Peony: R-really? How can it be that not even you know, King Freyr... * Freyr: Some things are beyond even me. Your friend is one such mystery... This Kiran... However, you needn't worry over them. If you can drive out the dökkálfar and blow the horn... I believe all of you, including your friend, will return home to the realm of your waking lives. * Anna: Then there's only one thing to do! * Sharena: That's right! Let's settle things with those dökkálfar—and get them out of Ljósálfheimr for good! (Scene transition) * Peony: Good morning! Time to get up! Let's get ready to set out. * Sharena: Mmrrgh... Is everyone up? * Alfonse: I'm awake, I'm awake... Er, I suppose this is still a dream, so I'm not truly awake, but, well... * Anna: Yes. It's complicated. But if we can wake up from this dream, we'll be back in Askr! * Peony: Hmm... I wonder where we might find those dökkálfar... This way? ...That way, maybe? Oh, I know! Follow me, everyone! I have a feeling the dökkálfar are this way! * Anna: A-are you sure? * Sharena: Don't worry, Anna. We can trust her! After Battle * Peony: Yes! We're on the right track. Let's keep heading this way! * Sharena: Right behind you! * Alfonse: It seems this is our only way forward, so we haven't much choice... * Kiran: ... * Alfonse: W-was that Kiran?! * Kiran: ... * Alfonse: W-wait! Where are you? How can we reach you, Kiran? ...Kiran?! * Sharena: What's wrong, Alfonse? * Alfonse: Just now, as we passed through that thicket... I thought... I thought I saw Kiran... No, I'm sure of it... Our eyes met, but Kiran disappeared. * Sharena: How strange... Coming to us would normally be the first thing Kiran would do... * Alfonse: You're right... Nothing makes sense here in this dream realm... Part 2: Adopted Fondness Before Battle * Altena: We will we soar through the skies together again one day—just as we used to... Part 3: Motherly Instincts Before Battle * Larcei: I know my mother is alive... I won't let anyone say otherwise. After Battle * ???: Play, play play! C'mon—let's play! Let's play...hide-and-seek! We can play here, and no one will even know. It's like a secret! No telling any grown-ups! Play, play play! C'mon—let's play! Let's play...forever! Let's play! Let's play... Part 4: The Hero Inside Before Battle * Ced: I am no Hero. I'm just as helpless as anyone else. After Battle * ???: Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! Let's play...dress-up! Cute clothes for me, and cute clothes for you! That's how we know it's fair! You are me, and I am you! Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! Who are you? And who am I? Wh-who...am I? Part 5: A Distant Friend Before Battle * Kiran: ... * Alfonse: Kiran! What a relief. We've all been looking everywhere for you! Wait! You're not— * Plumeria: Oh? Looking for me, were you? Hm. Of course you were. I am Plumeria, the dökkálfar of lewd dreams. * Peony: Careful, everyone! You! Dökkálfar! Stop forcing terrible dreams on these people! Free them to return to their waking lives! * Plumeria: Sorry, but it's too late for that. They are already too deep in my dream... Enthralled by it. Crushed under it. And soon, you all will be as well. After Battle * Plumeria: Filthy mortals... I suppose I'll have to bring Triandra along with me next time... Good luck keeping up when the two of us come together. Be seeing you. * Kiran: ... (Scene transition) * Sharena: It's just as Alfonse said. No mistake! That was Kiran... * Anna: It is still unclear on what exactly is happening... But this keeps getting stranger and stranger. * Alfonse: If only we knew where we could find you, Kiran... * Peony: It seems likely the dökkálfar are behind this, whatever the case. So many people have been trapped in those wicked nightmares... I hope Kiran's all right... But we don't need to worry! As long as we do as King Freyr instructed, everything will be fine! We just need to shoo those dökkálfar out of Ljósálfheimr, and then blow the horn! And THEN— * Alfonse: And then we will all awaken in our world, together. And with us, we'll have Kiran! Hang on just a little while longer, Kiran... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts